Young
by Kal-El Fornia
Summary: An old Daisuke has a conversation with the son of his deceased friends. There are people that all of us miss and things we all regret. These are Daisuke's.


I'm not sure what exactly compelled me to write this, but here I am writing, and here you are reading so I hope that you aren't dissapointed. This is a Daisuke/davis one-shot that I've decided to write and I truly hope that it's something that any of the people reading this could enjoy. I always try to write Daisuke/Davis in a positive light since he is a character that is kind of bashed a lot. I hate bashing. Oji-san means uncle. It also means grandfather, but for that i think that the dot over the "i" has to have something that's been done to it.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, and this story kind of makes me glad for that fact.

* * *

><p>Being old was something that Daisuke never prepared for, but he found a way to manage, as he did with most things, and the only bad thing to him about living as long as he did was that he didn't get to grow old with the two people that were closest to him. They had been dead for a long time, and despite knowing the hopelessness of thinking about what could have been different, Daisuke couldn't help but feel regret. Thinking about them always brought sadness to him, but it was only when he thought of them that he remembered his happiest moments.<p>

"Are you okay Oji-san? I can come back later if you want."

Daisuke was taken out of his thoughts of the past when hearing the young man that was sitting beside him on a bench in a park. He smiled at what the man, a man who to him would always be a little boy, called him, because even though he wasn't blood related to him he would always be family. Daisuke missed the young man's parents, and he wasn't ready for him to leave; he had started to visit less and less these days.

"I'm fine Yukio. What's on your mind today?"

When his two friends told him that they had named their second son Yukio, Daisuke was not fond of the name, but after watching that boy grow up to become a man his parents would have been proud of, a man his parents would never get the chance to meet, the name caused a warmness in him. It meant snow boy, and Hikari had picked it because Yukio was born on the first day of snowfall that year. At the time Daisuke thought that her reasoning was corny, but upon thinking back after all these years it was perfect; just like everything Hikari did.

"My Otousan's been dead for a really long time."

Daisuke nodded already knowing that it was the anniversary of Takeru's death, a date that even in his old age he wouldn't forget, and gave a smile to Yukio as a way to reassure him. Finding out that Takeru had died was the first time in Daisuke's life that he was ever truly heartbroken. He had been hurt before, he had been damaged, but Takeru had always been there for him even as a child, and finding out that he had passed caused Daisuke a great sadness that he felt for years; a sadness that he still felt as a tired old man. He didn't believe the news when Hikari had first told him, but after Daisuke came to terms with it he cried. It was the most that he had ever cried.

"I miss him; your ka-san too."

The air was nice in the park that they were sitting in, it made Daisuke feel young, and that was the reason he would always try to visit this particular park whenever he could. It made him feel like if for just one moment he was still a troublemaking teenager fooling around with Takeru in their old neighborhood. Daisuke had always wondered whether or not he had stayed in Odaiba for too long, but even when he wanted to he could never bring himself to leave the city where he had met both Takeru and Hikari; the city where both of them died.

"How long did you know them?"

He knew that Yukio was only humoring him since he already the answer, but Daisuke enjoyed the topic and the thought. It was always a sad and happy thing to think or talk about his two friends, and Daisuke only wished that he could be able to actually talk to them instead of just about them.

"I've known your Otousan my whole life, and we actually grew up right here in this area always getting into trouble. We got into a lot of fights back then with the other kids that hung around here, but me and your old man knew how to handle ourselves. You wouldn't have thought it by looking at him, but he had a hell of a right hook. He didn't like getting hit in the face though."

Yukio laughed not being able to picture the old Daisuke getting into scraps like he said that he used to, but the laugh died down a bit once he realized that he wasn't able to picture his father at all. Takeru had been dead for far too long.

"I don't remember this part of the story. Why'd he not like getting hit? "

"You know how pretty boys are, not liking to get their face messed up," Daisuke paused for a moment and closed his eyes just enjoying the moment and his surroundings. He had not done that enough when he was younger, "In fact that was one of the main reasons for all the fights we got into. Too many jealous guys finding out about crushes their girlfriends had on your Otousan."

The air tasted nice to Daisuke as he thought about how easy it was to be envious of Takeru. It was something that had always caused trouble for the two of them, and it wasn't until Takeru actually started dating Hikari that guys would back off not thinking that Takeru would go after their girlfriends anymore. Some guys were still jealous of him though, as was Daisuke.

"And you were never one of those jealous guys?"

Daisuke laughed upon remembering all the arguments he got into with his old friend about this and that, and he could honestly not remember what most of those arguments were about. He had been jealous of Takeru's good looks and charm, and what Daisuke did remember was that they had almost come to fists more than once because of it. Being so old the jealousy seemed so petty and childish, and he could still imagine Takeru and him wrestling on the ground for some stupid reason or another. He could also imagine the both of them being scolded by Hikari after she wrung them by the ears for being so stupid. Daisuke closed his eyes; if only to be young again.

"Of course I was jealous of your Otousan; everyone was once he had Old Hikari hanging off his arm. The prettiest girl in the world your ka-san."

He was smiling wondering what Hikari would say or do to him if she had heard the way he was talking to her son. The day after Hikari gave birth to her first son, against Takeru's advice, Daisuke started calling her Old Hikari from time to time. She despised the nickname, but let it slide for the simple fact that it was Daisuke saying it. Takeru tried calling her that once, but ended up on diaper duty for a month. He also despised that nickname.

"Speaking of ka-san, when did you meet her?"

Daisuke knew that Yukio was only humoring him for this as well. Yukio had always been a sweet boy. He was just like his parents.

"I'm not sure the year, but we met her when we were around fifteen or sixteen. We might have been younger, we were probably younger. Either way we met her right here in this park."

Daisuke stopped talking when he saw a little girl walking with what seemed to be her grandfather, but frowned when he realized that Takeru never got the chance to do that with his own grandchildren. The world could be a really unfair place.

"What was she doing here again? I don't remember that part of the story."

He looked at Yukio for a moment trying to see if the young man was telling the truth, and figuring that he was Daisuke decided to add more details to the story than he was planning on.

"She was looking for her cat, Meeko I think its name was, and we just kind of met paths while we were walking. By the time we met up she had already found the thing, but you know your Otousan wouldn't have noticed her if it wasn't for me."

Daisuke paused for a second to think over the life defining moment that happened just a few yards away from the current spot he was seated in. All three of them had gone through so many things in that old park. Too bad they didn't go through more.

He shook his head for a moment when he realized that he had paused for longer than he should have, and he decided that for the sake of Yukio he should continue what he was talking about. He didn't want the poor kid, to him at least, to think that he had just suffered a stroke.

"When I saw your ka-san I couldn't believe that someone so beautiful actually existed. She had the prettiest brightest eyes that I've ever seen, and it wasn't until I nudged your Otousan that he saw her. He looked at her, and she looked at him, and that's all she wrote."

The way that Daisuke spoke of his mother made Yukio think that the old man might have possibly had feelings for her in the past, or possibly still had those feelings, and he didn't know what to make of it. This was his father's best friend, and he wasn't sure if his father, dead or not, would appreciate the fact that his closest friend wanted to be with his wife.

"Did you love my Ka-san?"

He knew what the young man was asking, and Daisuke debated with himself on what he should have answered. Hikari had the prettiest smiles, especially when Takeru was the one causing them, and he went back to thinking about her eyes. Those eyes were proof to him that there was at least some sort god out there, and Daisuke prayed everyday for this to be true. His two friends deserved an afterlife.

"With all my heart."

"And my Otousan?"

He thought of Takeru, who dead or alive would always be his best friend, and he smiled upon thinking of all the good times that they had with each other. They screwed up a lot, as all trouble making kids do, but no matter what they had always been there for each other. Daisuke only wished that he had been there for him when he had died. He knew Takeru would have been there had the tables been turned.

"I loved him too."

Both of them stopped talking, neither one of them wanting nor knowing how to continue the conversation. There was calmness in the air of the park, and Daisuke wondered if that calmness had always been there and only in his old age did he notice it. There was a stark beauty in the quietness of the air, and Daisuke wanted to believe that Takeru and Hikari had felt that calmness, had seen that beauty, before they had died. Daisuke closed his eyes, and could have sworn that he heard Takeru and Hikari laughing in the distance. If only to be young again.

* * *

><p>I'm not sure if this is a good job or just straight up crappy. Hopefully it's not the latter.<p> 


End file.
